


Plány

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Texting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Green Arrow: Po dlouhém zvažování a porovnávání faktů jsem dospěl k závěru, že je Tony nevěrný.Captain Frisbee: Jsou dvě hodiny ráno. Říkal jsem, ať tenhle chat používáte jen v případě nouze.AKA Loki a Tony versus Avengers ve formě textingu.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 14





	Plány

**Author's Note:**

> Zadání znělo: texting a nevěra.  
> No... já se u psaní bavila. To je hlavní. xD
> 
> Jinak, zvolila jsem anglické přezdívky, protože já sama anglické přezdívky při psaní s někým používám, takže...

_Skupinový chat: Avengers (jenom pro opravdové případy nouze)_

_Úterý, 2:07_

**Green Arrow:** Po dlouhém zvažování a porovnávání faktů jsem dospěl k závěru, že je Tony nevěrný.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Jsou dvě hodiny ráno. Říkal jsem, ať tenhle chat používáte jen v případě nouze.

 **Kim Possible:** Clinte, co vedlo k tomuhle poznání?

 **Mean & Green:** Uvědomuješ si, že aby byl Tony nevěrný, musel by být ve vztahu, že?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Že já se vůbec snažím.

 **Green Arrow:** Proč jste sakra všichni vzhůru ve dvě ráno?

 **Green Arrow:** Nicméně, zpátky k věci. Stark je nevěrný Avengers. Všimli jste si, jak se poslední dobou pořád někde potuluje?

 **Kim Possible:** Těžko si nevšimnout, když mu Steve dával půlhodinové kázání, proč je důležité chodit na porady.

 **Green Arrow:** Přesně o tomhle mluvím.

 **Mean & Green:** Pořád postrádám tu část s nevěrou.

 **Green Arrow:** Vy to nechápete? Vždyť je to jasné. Opouští nás! Beztak po nocích vymýšlí plán na ovládnutí světa.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Clinte, co to kurva.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Mluv sludně.

 **Captain Frisbee:** *slušně

 **Green Arrow:** Jo, Starku, mluv SLUDNĚ.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Tohohle se nezbavím alespoň do konce týdne, že?

 **Kim Possible:** Upřímnou soustrast, Steve.

 **Green Arrow:** Každopádně.

 **Green Arrow:** Teď, když tady máme zrádce osobně.

 **Green Arrow:** Kde sakra jsi.

 **Sugar Daddy:** V AT, kde bych měl být?

 **Kim Possible:** Tony, Tony, Tony. Proč nám takhle lžeš? U sebe na patře nejsi.

 **Mean & Green:** V dílně/laborce taky ne.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Bannere, zrada od mého spoluvědce? To bolí.

 **Green Arrow:** V tělocvičně taky nejsi.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Ani na společném patře.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Vážně?

 **Sugar Daddy:** VÁŽNĚ?

 **Sugar Daddy:** Omluvte mě, ale jsem svobodný muž a můžu se po nocích potloukat, kde jen chci.

 **Kim Possible:** Komu po nocích zahříváš postel?

 **Green Arrow:** Ano, všimli jsme si těch cucfleků. Neskrýváš je tak dobře, jak myslíš.

 **Mean & Green**: Vlastně vůbec ne dobře. Tony, když si v dílně sundáš tričko, všimnu si všech těch značek a škrábanců na zádech.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Ups?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Musíme tady rozebírat Tonyho milostný život?

 **Green Arrow:** Ano.

 **Kim Possible:** Ano.

 **Mean &Green:** Ano. Jinak s námi totiž nemluví.

 **Viking:** JSEM RÁD, ŽE MÁŠ ZÁBAVU I MIMO DOMOV, PŘÍTELI STARKU.

 **Green Arrow:** Thore, caps lock.

 **Kim Possible:** Marná snaha, Clinte, Tony mu nastavil velká písmena, protože to prý „odráží jeho řeč“.

 **Green Arrow:** Ah. To sedí.

 **Green Arrow:** Znova odvádíme řeč. Takže, Tony? Odkud nám píšeš, hm?

 **Sugar Daddy:** Jak jsem říkal, z věže. Jsem ve svojí ložnici.

 **Green Arrow:** JAK SES SEM KURVA DOSTAL.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Výtahem.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Jo a taky. Mluv sludně.

**Mean & Green: ** _*Fotka Steva, jak má hlavu zakloněnou, aby se díval vzhůru, ale oči zavřené. Tváří se, jako kdyby počítal do pěti, aby se uklidnil.*_

**Viking:** PŘÍTELI TONY, PROČ SE NÁM NESVĚŘÍŠ, KDO JE TVŮJ PARNER?

**_*_ ** _Přečetl si to: Sugar Daddy.*_

**Green Arrow:** Výborně. A TEĎ neodpoví.

_Soukromý chat: Loki & Tony Stark_

_Úterý, 2:41_

**Min elskede:** Lokes, máme problém.

 **Snowflake:** To je ten důvod, proč ses musel vrátit zpátky?

 **Min elskede:** Přesně.

 **Min elskede:** Avengers ví, že někoho mám.

 **Min elskede:** Jo a taky mě Clint podezřívá ze zrady a toho, že s tebou po nocích plánuju světovou nadvládu, ale znáš Bartona.

 **Snowflake:** Naneštěstí.

 **Min elskede:** Co s tím budeme dělat?

 **Snowflake:** Věříš mi?

 **Min elskede:** Beze všeho.

 **Min elskede:** Loki, víš, že ti věřím, jako nikomu jinému. Miluju tě.

 **Snowflake:** Výborně. Pak to nechej na mně.

 **Min elskede:** Ale to, že ti věřím, neznamená, že se nebojím, s čím přijdeš.

 **Snowflake:** Ujišťuji tě, nejedná se o nic, co by tvým přátelům ublížilo.

 **Snowflake:** Teda, alespoň by nemělo.

 **Min elskede:** LOKI.

 **Min elskede:** MLUVILI JSME O TOM.

 **Snowflake:** Neboj se, Anthony, neublížím jim.

 **Snowflake:** Ne účelně.

 **Min elskede:** Občas ten tvůj stříbrný jazyk nesnáším.

 **Snowflake:** Včera v noci jsi říkal něco jiného. Myslím, že tvoje přesná slova zněla „Ano, Loki, miluju, když tohle děláš, nepřestávej.“

 **Min elskede:** Včerejší noc byla úžasná, o tom není pochyb, ale nemůžeš používat sex proti mně. Říkal jsem, že ho OBČAS nesnáším.

 **Snowflake:** Jak myslíš, drahý.

 **Min elskede:** Proč mám pocit, že se mi tohle vymstí?

 **Min elskede:** Jo, definitivně se mi to vymstí.

 **Min elskede:** Kurva.

 **Snowflake:** Nepotvrzuji, ale ani nepopírám. Jsme tedy domluveni, že se o Avengers postarám já?

 **Min elskede:** Jen když příště, až se uvidíme, uděláš tu věc s jazykem.

 **Snowflake:** Platí.

 **Min elskede:** Pak máš volnou ruku.

_Středa, 15:33_

**Min elskede:** Takže.

 **Min elskede:** Tohle byl tvůj plán.

 **Min elskede:** Tohle byl ten tvůj úžasný plán, který jsem měl nechat na tobě.

 **Snowflake:** Měl jsem za to, že jsi náš vztah už pár měsíců tajit nechtěl. Spletl jsem se?

 **Min elskede:** Samozřejmě, že nespletl. A než tě něco napadne, nestydím se za tebe, zlato. Jenomže, víš. Nemůžeš mě prostě popadnout uprostřed boje, přede všemi políbit a pak zmizet, abys mě nechal vlkům.

 **Snowflake:** Očividně můžu.

 **Min elskede:** LOKI.

 **Min elskede:** TAKHLE SE NEOZNAMUJE, ŽE JSI VE VZTAHU S PADOUCHEM.

 **Min elskede:** Ne že bys byl padouch. To už nejsi dlouho.

 **Min elskede:** Jenomže. Rogers a Barton vypadali, jako že budou mít infarkt.

 **Snowflake:** Jaká škoda, že neměli.

 **Min elskede:** Ahh, takže tohle byla ta „neublížím jim“ část. Tys doufal, že to s nima sekne. A nepokoušej se to popírat.

 **Snowflake:** To by mě ani nenapadlo. Ale vážně, Anthony. Zlobíš se?

 **Min elskede:** Upřímně? Ne.

 **Min elskede:** Jo, tak teď už jo. Loki, pomoc.

 **Min elskede:** LOKI

 **Min elskede:** TELEPORT

 **Min elskede:** PROSÍM

 **Min elskede:** LOKI

_Skupinový chat: Avengers (jenom pro opravdové případy nouze)_

_Středa, 15:47_

**Viking:** STARKU, KDE JSI.

 **Green Arrow:** Už je to tady.

 **Mean & Green:** Trvalo mu to déle, než jsem čekal.

 **Viking:** STARKU, NESCHOVÁVEJ SE A VYLEZ.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Thore, nemyslím si, že odpoví.

 **Kim Possible:** Ale čte si to.

 **Viking:** STARKU, PROHLEDÁM CELÉ MĚSTO, ABYCH TĚ NAŠEL.

 **Green Arrow:** Myslí to vážně.

 **Mean & Green:** Thore, prosím, polož to kladivo.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Bratře, buď tak laskav a přestaň vyhrožovat Anthonymu. - Loki

 **Green Arrow:** KURVA JAK SE SEM LOKI DOSTAL

 **Green Arrow:** STARKU

 **Green Arrow:** Ty ho necháváš číst naše konverzace?!

 **Mean & Green:** Alespoň teď víme, kde Tony je.

 **Kim Possible:** Jako kdyby to nebylo jasné.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Vlastně nevíme, protože jsme nikdy nenašli, kde se Loki ukrývá.

 **Kim Possible:** Jarvis to bude vědět.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Jarvis je taky věrný svému stvořiteli. - TS

 **Viking:** BRATŘE, STARKU, O TOMHLE SI MUSÍME PROMLUVIT

_*Sugar Daddy přidal Loki do skupiny Avengers (jenom pro opravdové případy nouze)._

_*Sugar Daddy změnil přezdívku Loki na Lokester.*_

**Lokester:** Vážně, Anthony?

 **Kim Possible:** Takže už je to oficiálně?

 **Sugar Daddy:** Očividně.

 **Viking:** LOKI, MUSÍME SI PROMLUVIT.

 **Lokester:** Jak myslíš.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Lidi, problém. Lokes zmizel. Jak je na tom Thor?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Thor je pryč. Prostě se vypařil jako pára nad hrncem.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Kurva.

 **Green Arrow:** To vážně nikdo nebude řešit, že měl LOKI PŘÍSTUP K NAŠIM ZPRÁVÁM.

 **Kim Possible:** Ne.

 **Mean & Green:** Uh, já bych se do toho radši nepletl. Ostatně, až na tu invazi Loki žádného civilistu nezabil a „zlý“ už není dlouho.

 **Green Arrow:** Steve?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Podle Furyho je dobré mít Lokiho na naší straně.

 **Kim Possible:** Navíc se o Tonyho alespoň někdo stará.

 **Sugar Daddy:** HEJ

 **Kim Possible:** Procházím záznamy z kamer. Neříkej mi, že to není pravda.

 **Sugar Daddy:** … fajn.

 **Green Arrow:** To to vážně všichni přijmete?! Jen tak?!

 **Kim Possible:** Ano. :)

 **Mean & Green:** Ano.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Ano, Clinte. I když si o tom pořád musíme promluvit, Tony.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Ugh, fajn.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Ale ne dneska. Počkám, až se Loki vrátí. Takže se možná uvidíme zítra.

 **Green Arrow:** Bože, proč.

_Středa, 23:16_

**Sugar Daddy:** Takže vám oznamuju, že Avengers mají nového člena.

 **Sugar Daddy:** A Loki se stěhuje ke mně na patro.

 **Green Arrow:** Může to být ještě horší?

_*Lokester píše.*_

**Green Arrow:** TO NEBYLA POBÍDKA.

**Author's Note:**

> Min elskede = můj milovaný


End file.
